Adios, Mrs Lovett
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Mrs. Lovett se merecia ser despedida como se debe. Esos eran los pensamientos de Toby horas despues de lo sucedido aquella noche en el sótano.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertencen.

* * *

ADIOS, MRS. LOVETT

Llevaba horas esperando en ese lugar, escondido por las sombras en una angosta rendija entre dos edificios. Ya era de mañana y un pequeño grupo de personas comenzaba a juntarse alrededor de la pastelería de Mrs. Lovett, curiosos por lo que ocurría. Y no se les podía reprochar nada, porque había que admitir que era curioso ver como entraban personas y policías en la tienda y salían cargados de pasteles, sacos de papas que se humedecían producto de la carne que cargaban en ellos y pedazos humanos o cadáveres completos y llenos de sangre, que dejaban a un lado de la calle.

Pronto vio que sacaban los últimos dos cadáveres, primero el de una mujer de rubia cabellera y ropa andrajosa a la cual todos los presentes reconocieron como la mujer loca que circulaba pidiendo limosna por las calles cercanas; tras ella traían el último cuerpo, al verlo apretó fuertemente con una de sus manos la navaja bañada en sangre que aún conservaba, intentando contener la ira que lo invadía y el impulso de correr hacia ese condenado para volver a enterrar la brillante hoja de plata en su cuerpo.

- Señor Inspector, tenemos al maldito de Todd – gritaba hacia adentro de la tienda uno de los policías que había tirado sobre la montaña de cadáveres el inerte cuerpo del barbero – esta muerto, señor.

- Muy bien, estamos listos – dijo el Inspector saliendo de la tienda junto con los demás policías - ¿Aún no podemos ubicar a la dueña del lugar?

- No, señor, Nellie Lovett ha desaparecido, suponemos que salió de la ciudad antes de que pudiéramos atraparla – fue la conclusión a la que llegó el estúpido policía.

Pero él sabía que se equivocaba, sabía que había pasado una cosa totalmente diferente a la que pensaban, lo sabía… porque lo había presenciado. Cerró los ojos por un momento y los sonidos escabrosos de esa noche volvieron a su mente: la desesperada voz de Mrs. Lovett, de su amada Mrs. Lovett, tratando de hacer entender a ese demonio de Todd que todo lo que le había dicho era por su bien, porque lo amaba. Pero ese hombre malvado y sin corazón respondió a su declaración de amor quemándola viva en su horno.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente al recordar los gritos de angustia y como estos se fueron apagando a medida que la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de la mujer.

Por un segundo pensó en dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo de ese lugar maldito, pero sabía que no podía arrepentirse. Miró la navaja en su mano, la dobló y la guardó en su bolsillo, sabía muy bien para que debía utilizarla más tarde.

Esperó a que los policías se marcharan, al igual que los curiosos, e inmediatamente después entró corriendo en la tienda que tan bien conocía, ya que había sido el único lugar en su vida al que había llamado "hogar". Abrió la puerta que llevaba al sótano y bajó presuroso las escaleras, corrió hacia el horno que seguía encendido y se detuvo frente a el, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la maquina.

Aguardó un momento, buscó fuerzas en algún lugar de su alma para llevar a cabo lo que pensaba hacer a continuación, vio el rostro de Mrs. Lovett sonriéndole, recordó la sensación de sus tiernos abrazos, y aguantándose el dolor al tocar la cerradura ardiente del horno abrió la puerta de hierro y vio los huesos carbonizados de la mujer a la que había llegado a considerar una madre. Apagó el fuego y se quedó un rato mirando los oscuros huesos.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? – se preguntó aspirando el olor de carne quemada que se había impregnado en las paredes del lugar. Claro que estaba bien – se respondió después, tomando una de las bolsas de papas que habían olvidado los policías y con manos temblorosas y algo inseguras empezó a guardar una a una las partes que entre las cenizas reconocía como huesos humanos.

Lo último que guardó Toby antes de hacerle un nudo a la bolsa y salir huyendo del lugar fue el cráneo de Mrs. Lovett.

Más tarde se encontraba en la carreta de un campesino que, a cambio de la navaja de plata del difunto barbero, había accedido a llevarlo a las afueras de Londres, a la costa. Y ya comenzaba a darse cuenta porque esa mujer deseaba tanto en vida haber ido a la costa y ver el mar: a lo lejos una franja de color azul brillaba como repleta de estrellas, también sentía como la brisa marina, de un olor peculiar, le limpiaba los pulmones, y los rayos del sol quemaban gentilmente su piel.

Se bajó en un camino paralelo a la costa en la que estaban instalados algunos negocios que vendían pescados, se paró a observarlos y se dio cuenta que estos se veían mucho mas apetitosos que los que vendían en el apestoso mercado de Londres. Se preguntó si Mrs. Lovett le hubiera hecho un pastel con esos pescados si se lo hubiera pedido.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el acantilado que había visto a lo lejos, al llegar contempló la vista satisfecho, sabía que ese era el sitio adecuado. Por eso con sus manos cavó un agujero en el húmedo suelo cubierto del pasto más verde que hubiera visto jamás, al finalizar y con sumo cuidado fue ubicando uno a uno los quemados huesos de Mrs. Lovett, tratando de evitar que estos no se deshicieran en cenizas entre sus dedos. Para terminar se sacó su mugrienta chaqueta y cubrió los huesos, para luego volver a llenar el agujero con tierra y, a continuación, buscar la piedra más grande en los alrededores, para colocarla a modo de lápida sobre el lugar donde debería estar el cráneo de la mujer y con un clavo que había encontrado en el camino grabó en la piedra:

_Nellie Lovett_

"_Siempre recordada"_

Y se quedo ahí, rezando por el alma de esa mujer. Mientras pedía que los cielos la acogieran, al contrario de lo que Todd merecía, que era el infierno de donde había vuelto.

Porque ese demoníaco barbero no supo ver lo que Toby sabía muy bien: que Mrs. Lovett era mucho más hermosa, mucho más amable y mucho más virtuosa de lo que Sweeney Todd creía.

FIN


End file.
